I Say I Love You
by ivemademychoice
Summary: Connor arrives home late one night, he muses about how much he loves Abby and the way he feels about her and how him working late it affecting her. Connor/Abby Set early S5.


**Disclaimer; Don't own any of these characters or the show...unfortunately. ;D**

Connor winced as he gently tried to shut the front door of his and Abby's flat, every night, well most nights when he actually came home, he always seemed to make a noise when he arrived home, even when trying to be his quietest. He quietly placed his keys on their small table next to the door, gently removing his shoes before tip-toeing across their living room, he was glad to see Abby hadn't sat up waiting for him to come home, every time he found her lying asleep on the sofa, the TV still blaring as she had waited for him, he felt a pang of guilt running through him.

Connor continued to walk his quietest, floorboards creaking beneath his feet, he silently cursed every time he made a noise. He decided it was best to just hurry up, as soon as he got to his and Abby's bedroom, he stopped in the doorway as he smiled at what he saw, Abby was fast asleep in their double bed, curled up in to a small ball, the duvet tucked all around her. Connor stared at her for a minute or two, he felt overwhelmed with love every time he saw her, and she was perfect to him. There it was again, the guilt he felt in the pit of his stomach, he could see it was hurting Abby, he wasn't coming home much, he didn't even get to see her at work anymore, he was too busy concentrating on New Dawn. For him, that wasn't the worst bit, he hated keeping things from Abby, it was eating at him inside constantly as he hid things from Abby, all he wanted to do was tell her everything he was working on, and how important he thought it all was.

He quickly stripped off to his boxers, carefully climbing in to bed next to Abby, wincing once again as he felt her move next to him, turning round to face him, her eyes half closed. She still looked gorgeous.

"Sorry," Connor apologised, whispering gently, "Did I wake you?" He asked and pulled her close to him, all he wanted was to be with Abby and forget work.

"No," Abby lied, "I wasn't asleep properly anyway..." She mumbled as she rested her head against his chest. She was glad she could see him tonight, every morning she'd seem him for about an hour, then he'd just disappear in to his lab till late at night when he came home, or like a lot of nights, he'd sleep there and stay there all night, sometimes even a few nights in a row.

"You can go back to sleep." Connor whispered, leaning his head against the top of hers, closing his eyes for a second, enjoying their time together.

"Mmm," Abby murmured in reply, snuggling against his chest even more, wrapping her arms around his chest so she was closer to him, "Need me beauty sleep." She whispered.

"No you don't," Connor kissed her forehead gently, and moving down to kiss her cheek, "You're beautiful enough as it is." He smiled,"Perfect."

"Still need my sleep." Abby muttered, closing her eyes gently as Connor stroked her as she fell back asleep against Connor. Connor stayed awake for the next quarter of an hour, he tried to make a promise to himself, he needed to spend more time with Abby, he knew he did, tomorrow night he'd surprise her, clear the evening off with Philip, or maybe just leave early, he'd clear it with Matt instead, he knew what Phillip's answer would be.

Connor stared at Abby again, and swallowed, he could never get over how she made him feel, he still got butterflies and a tingly feeling whenever he saw her smile at him, that smile. He loved it, and her laugh, Connor couldn't pick one bad thing about Abby, in his eyes she was utterly perfect, she might have different views on things than him, especially the Phillip situation, he loved that about her though, he loved that she wasn't afraid to say what she thought, she was always honest and open with him about everything. He just wished he could say the same thing.

Connor sighed, closing his eyes slowly, awaiting sleep to overtake him.

**Thoughts? Please review ^ ^**

**Want another chapter? Ideas? Apologies for it being so short, trying to write more and more Abby/Connor fanfics, so I hope you're enjoying them, let me know what you think to my others. **


End file.
